Discord
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Something has happened and total chaos has broken lose between the members of the RFA. Will Everything return to normal, or will life forever be changed after one simple phone call?


The bus's engine groaned faintly, barely audible above the soft music that hummed through Yoosung's ear buds. The sky was just on edge of turning dark and the clouds evaded the bright and full moon, which only caused it to be more brilliant to gaze upon by the young adult who had just put down his phone for the time being. He blinked a few time to focus on it, then a smile found his features as he became fixated on the rather engrossing pull it had on him.

He smiled a bit and picked up his phone once more, as his music had cut out indicating he had a phone call. It was from Seven, which had caused Yoosung to smile a bit as he answered, "Hello, hello?"

"Yoosung I don't have much time." Seven said quickly, "Are you sitting down? No one around you?"

Yoosung looked around as he spoke, "No, what's going on Seven? You sound like you're speeding. Your car is basically screaming through the phone that you're breaking the law somehow."

"Don't think about that Yoosung! I'm going to disappear for awhile, V is with me. Tell everyone we went on vacation, tell them something to make them not worried okay?"

Yoosung's grip increased on his phone, his mind had gone everywhere at once, "You're in danger again? I thought… I thought you were finally living calmly Seven."

Other than Seven's car, silence came from his side. This silence felt like it lasted for an eternity to Yoosung, which only caused his anxiety to rise about the unknown situation Seven had found himself in, however, the relief of the man's voice finally arrived, "We will be okay. Take care of everyone while we figure this out Yoosung. When I get back we'll all go out to a big fancy pizza dinner and sing some crappy karaoke."

Yoosung couldn't help but find a soft smile at the corners of his lips, "You swear?"

"Cross my heart." Seven chuckled.

Yoosung bit his lip, "I-"

Seven immediately interrupted him, "See you soon buddy, Seven-o-Seven signing off!" Then a click immerged from the other side signaling that he had, in fact, hung up.

Yoosung's pop music continued as though nothing had just happened, yet, his brain could only produce the worst possible senerios to be in the works. The fact that Seven was currently with V of all people only served to make his terrible thoughts more likely to occur in the first place.

Yoosung looked at his phone, and he found himself dialing a number he had not had to dial in a very long time. He held the phone to his ear as he waited for him to answer.

"Hello, this is Jumin Han." Said the overly formal man who was sitting at home with his favorite white furball.

"Hey, Jumin. This is Yoosung." The boy said, trying to give him the news slowly as to not alarm him.

Then he realized that he likely would not alarm him even if the world was on fire. He was the calm one of the group after all, and not telling him right away was only delaying the inevitable.

Jumim sat back, "Yoosung? It is not often that you call me. Is something wrong? Or are you just wanting to chat about meaningless pleasantries?"

Yoosung took a moment to compile his thoughts into words, but when he did he told him everything that had just happened, and he only hoped he would have some answers. However, Jumin was also very quiet.

He cleared his throat, "I will let everyone know, thank you Yoosung. Go home and rest, I'll figure this out, okay?"

The tone of his voice was highly unfamiliar to Yoosung, as he did not sound as robotic as usual, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go home. Do your homework and eat well. I'll get something figured out." He told Yoosung rather softly, "Tomorrow I'll send someone to get you."

"I have school." Yoosung mumbled.

"See you tomorrow." Jumin said, then hung up before Yoosung could argue.

The young adult sat quietly where he was, then sighed softly before putting his phone back into his lap. Defeated he knew he had to email his professors about some made up disease he most certainly did not have.

He looked back out the window, the moon now perched high in the dark sky, "Looks like Jumin's eyes." He muttered absentmindedly.

He then looked back down to his feet, glad that his bus ride was almost over. When the bus did stop he made his way outside into the brisk winter air. He soon went home, laid down fully clothed, and closed his eyes tight. Before he knew it he drifted off into a much nicer state, and he slept the night away.


End file.
